


Jack Shit

by Jackolidus



Series: Justin and Justin [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blindness, Cluelessness, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Sci-Fi, space
Language: eesti keel
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackolidus/pseuds/Jackolidus
Summary: Sorry for abandoning earth justin. You'll get over it. Pretend you never met him.
Series: Justin and Justin [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114421
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Jack Shit

“So, basically,” Matt said, pacing around the room, “we dock in a couple of hours. The captain has agreed not to kill me, so we have that going for us, but none of our shit belongs to us. Not the guns, not the holumbers, none of it.”

Justin was perched on the edge of the bed. “What are we going to do?”

“The Doc is willing to loan me some credits. And he said he’d put in a good word to let us keep our clothes.”

“That all sounds good.”

“Except it means we’re going to have to find actual jobs. And you can’t see, and I’m a criminal.” Matt stopped and ran his hand through his hair. “I really need your vision to come back.”

“I’m working on it,” Justin said patiently. “It’s not exactly something I can control.”

Matt sighed and let his shoulders slump. “God, Justin.” He shook his head. “I’m just a little bit of a nervous wreck when we aren’t being marooned at a random port.” He looked pretty wound-up. “I have been here before, though,” he said. “So at least I’ll know a few people and a few places.”

Justin couldn’t help but feel a little guilty. This was his fault, after all. Matt was freaking out about something that wouldn’t even be a problem if Justin hadn’t made it one. “You don’t have to do this,” he said. 

Matt started pacing again. “Really not happening,” he said. “I can’t leave you alone out there. You have no idea how any of this works. You’re practically an infant.”

“Hey, I am perfectly capable of—”

“You’re gonna have to shut up for a few minutes before you finish that sentence. You know damn well that you’re not capable of jack shit.”

Justin started to get pissy at that, even though he knew he had no reason to. “Excuse me?”

“And I hope that you know damn well that I care about you too much to take you seriously.” 

Justin let go of the covers. He hadn’t realized he’d been gripping them quite hard. “I appreciate you looking out for me. But I don’t want you to feel obligated to take care of me. I don’t even remember you.”

Matt had to stop pacing once again. “And I’ll say this a thousand more times if I have to, Rip. I’ll always remember you.”


End file.
